Dree Yer Ain Weird
by NightChild16
Summary: It's been five years since Rúnya, Queen of Rheged last saw Morgana. When her old friend comes begging help, the young queen cannot help but feel untrustworthy. Morgana meanwhile has her own choice to make: help her old friend and put her own life in danger, or betray Runya to the bandits who hold her life in the palm of their hands...Sequel to: The Phoenix and the Dragon.
1. Dancing Flames

Rúnya gazed down at the man kneeling before her. It was late and the fire in the Great Hall had almost completely flickered out. The last time she'd been awoken from her slumber she'd been seventeen years old and they told her that her mother had died. But that was years ago, and at twenty-three Rúnya was far from the terrified child she had once been. Her blue-green eyes hardened like steel, and dressed in her elegantly square-cut white dress, the queen looked a force to be reckoned with.

"There've been an increasing number of bandit raids on our borders Majesty." The emissary explained. "The people have seen their homes and fields destroyed, livelihoods gone in a single night." He bowed lower. "We beg you for aid."

"Sir Kennard." The queen's voice too had lost all childishness. It had a hard edge a leader developed over time yes, but it was more out of necessity when dealing with harsh matters than bitterness and strife. "Send as many men as you can spare to the outlying villages and provide aid: guards, food, clean water and healers as well." Her eyes turned back to the man. "Please, stand." The man rose but kept his head bent. "Sir Kennard and I will provide your village enough to help you survive and get your feet back on the ground. Then they will root these bandits from the woods."

"Thank you Majesty." The villager was practically trembling in relief. "I only wish there was something our humble village could do for you…"

"Protecting my people if my duty." Rúnya told him. "Seeing these bandits brought to justice is well enough for me." She smiled. "Now, I know you must be very weary. Someone will see you well fed and shown to a clean bed to rest for the night. Be assured that soon you're village will once more be yours."

When the villager was gone, and it was just Sir Kennard and Rúnya remaining in the Great Hall, the queen slumped against her throne and brought and hand to her forehead to try and assuage the throbbing that had begun. "That's the third attack in the last three months." She murmured. "What doesn't make sense is this: we restore the villages, send aid and there's been no repeat attacks."

"Do you suppose that these bandits are just causing destruction as they move on? No target, just to cause destruction where they can?" Sir Kennard hated seeing his queen distressed. She, as her mother before, her sincerely loved and cared for her people. She hated the fact that there would always be instances she couldn't help prevent terrible things from befalling them. "Don't fret little flame; we'll find them."

"I've seen things in the stars." Rúnya said. "A branch prophecy…" She traced her finger against her knee. "Neither branch is clear, but there are so many choices, so my lines to follow…like the cracks in a broken mirror." She shuddered. "Impossible to see them all."

"How long has this been bothering you?" Sir Kennard asked, concerned.

"Around the time the first news of the raids reached our ears." Rúnya admitted. "Each attack brings this enemy closer to our borders, and worse they are an enemy that seems to have no endgame other than destruction." She rubbed her throbbing temples.

"You should go to bed Majesty." Kennard suggested.

"It's already near dawn, no use trying to fight the rising sun." Rúnya sighed. "I'll take my breakfast in my chambers and try to mediate on a solution." She said decisively. "Perhaps maybe I can narrow the paths before me down to a more manageable number."

"Something else is distracting you." Kennard said. He'd known Rúnya since she'd been a baby, he had served her mother the late Queen Seraphina Arwen with fierce loyalty…he was the only one Rúnya trusted with all her heart and was free to speak his mind to her so freely. "Have the flames been giving you nightmares?"

"They've been calling out to me, tugging like an impatient child on their mother's hand. My kingdom has seen peace and prosperity these last five years…but my heart is telling me that something is not right."

"All will become clear in time." Kennard reassured her. "After you won your throne back from the usurper, you have enjoyed five good years of peace and prosperity. And you love your people. It is completely natural for you as a ruler to feel anxiety over these outlaws. But as we've proved in the past, the children of Rheged have spirits not easily broken." He smiled at her kindly. "And I am sure there is another reason you are fretting."

Rúnya looked down at her stomach and smiled. She'd been married for almost a year now, the son of one of the greater lords who'd helped her win back her throne. Her husband was still fast asleep, she hadn't wanted to wake him with her troubles. For five years she had been the last Arwen, but in six months time that would no longer be true.

Rúnya returned to her chambers some time after she finished speaking with Sir Kennard and the small garrison she was sending to aid the villager. Ronan, her husband was slumbering peacefully on his side of the bed. She nodded to the hearth in her room and instantly a fire sprung to life. Her power had grown considerably during the last few years, and thankfully she had honed it for good. When the winters came, Rúnya's magic stretched itself and seeped into every home within the walls of Rheged, ensuring no one froze. Her magic also protected the fields and allowed for a longer growing season to improve the harvest year after year.

Ingis, the flame spirit that she was contracted with shuddered with power and settled back in to her spirit comfortably. The two were bonded for life, hearth and flame, and as the years passed their bond only grew stronger. He seeped through the pores in her skin and curled like a kitten in Rúnya's lap, power vibrating to emit a soft purring sound. Ignis was blue-green, like Rúnya's eyes and where a stranger would only see a wild ball of flame, Rúnya only saw a dear old friend nestled like a pet in her lap.

Rúnya stared down at the flame and whispered, "_Lígdraca ácýðan__!"_ The flames danced, reflecting back in her identically colored eyes. The harder she concentrated, the clearer the vision became. Rúnya let her mind slip away and completely became lost in the images swirling before her, trying to shift through what was real and what were only shards of memory until finally realization settled in her stomach like a hot coal.

"Morgana."


	2. Price of Freedom

Morgana couldn't move. Her throat ached with thirst, her lips so parched that they cracked painfully. She tried to run her tongue along them to moisten the torn flesh, but it was like sandpaper and only made things worse. Swallowing hurt, breathing hurt, even lying still as she could (which was pretty much as she _could_ do) hurt. It was night….or maybe it was noon. Morgana had no concept of time in the dark, dank prison cell. The wall she was chained to was cold, and several times she had to resort to licking the moisture off the grimy stones just to keep herself alive.

Her clothing hung in tattered rags, clinging to her body yet they provide no warmth. At this point death would have been a welcomed release, no longer something to fear. Her wrist and ankles were chaffed from the iron manacles, her arms and legs bruised from the mistreatment she had suffered. Her sister was dead, her brother…well Arthur had been lost to her and she to him for years now. There was only one person left alive in the entire world that she could call on for aid.

"_Rúnya…"_ Her mind was fuzzy, like she'd continuously had her head pummeled in to the floor. A small spot on her arm began to ache fiercely but she ignored it. Pain was nothing new. She let her mind wander, the only way to escape the darkness. She saw herself briefly back in Camelot before the dark days, when she was young and unaware of the truths that set her on this path. Mordred…Rúnya….how many had she helped save from Uther's tyranny. Would anyone come for her now?

Warmth crept over Morgana steadily; one unlike anything the sorceress had felt in years. It was like the hug of her mother and father when she had been so small they could envelop her completely in their arms. "_Morgana."_ An echo from the past wafted through her consciousness, but whose voice it was, she could not tell.

The locks on her cell door clanged open as they were loosened, but Morgana didn't so much as look up. No one was here to talk: they knew her. That was why she was a prisoner. No, whoever had come had come to hurt her.

"Get up witch."

Morgana lifted her head slowly. She raised her arms to indicate the shackles that held her in her current position. She felt a pint in her arm as the jailor jabbed the tip of a needle in to her skin just below her shoulder. Whatever they'd been injecting her with to stop the flow of her magic, it now chased away any warmth Morgana had been feeling. They undid her chains and dragged her out like a rag doll. Perhaps this was the day that they would kill her.

"Do you know where you are?" The head of the bandits, the bandit _king_ as he so brazenly called himself, asked when they forced her to her knees before him.

"A cavern, stinking and rotten that a cowardly bandit calls his kingdom?" Morgana leered. Someone struck her hard across the mouth. She tasted blood and refused to cow. "No, that can't be it…the air smells cleaner."

"Are you familiar with the kingdom of Rheged?"

Morgana felt her heart skip a beat. Was this the answer to her prayer? Were these bandits unwittingly putting her in the path of the one person who may still be loyal, able and willing to help her? "I've heard of it." Her mind traveled back five, near six years ago to another dungeon. She was crouching beside a small hole in the wall, a terrified child sentenced to die on the other side of the wall.

_'Rheged is by the sea.'_ The voice had said. '_My home…'_

"The young queen loves her people so I've been told. Soon, she will have her army stretched to its limits to protect the villages we plunder. When it's as thin as it can go, we will plunder the city itself for the riches within the obsidian walls. And you Morgana…you will help us."

"Never." Morgana hissed through gritted teeth. "I will never help you scum."

They hit her again, harder this time. The head bandit laughed, an ugly sound that Morgana hated. "If you aid us…we will return your life to you." He told her. The man stepped down from his high chair and began to circle his captive like a hawk toying with its prey. All at once he lashed out and grabbed Morgana's face, forcing her to look at him. "I know the queen is an old friend of yours." He told her. "I won't hurt her…just her treasury."

"Rúnya Arwen is a good, decent person." Morgana fumed. The man's fingers dug painfully tighter in to her cheeks. "I won't hurt her."

"Come now Morgana, I thought you were a woman who valued your own life." The man chuckled. "Now's your chance." He grabbed her by the hair and wrenched upwards. "You _will_ do this, or I will kill you. And my dear Morgana Pendragon, I will not make your death a swift one." He laid his free hand over her torso. "I know ways of keeping you alive for days." He whispered. "And everything you suffered until that point will seem like a simple scratch compared to what I will do to you."

"You won't hurt her?" Morgana's voice was weak, helpless.

"You have my word that no harm will come to the young queen, so long as you do your job right." He grinned. "What sort of man would I be to kill a mother whose babe has yet to leave her womb?"

Morgana's eyes were peppered with tears. Rúnya a mother? Had it truly been so long since last they'd seen one another face to face. Morgana thought about it and realized that yes, it had. The queen of Rheged was no longer the frightened little lost girl Arthur and Merlin had rescued from the forest. She was truly a queen in her own right; a king and an heir soon on the way to ensure her line of succession. Would this Rúnya still honor the promise she had made a lifetime ago when both she and Morgana were entirely different people? Morgana could only hope so, for she found herself nodding to the bandit king, hating herself only slightly more than she hated him.

"I will do it." She said at last. "So long as Rúnya will remain unharmed."

"You're fond of this girl." The bandit king's eyes glimmered.

"Not at all." Morgana snapped. "Only that she is a fair ruler, one who doesn't share the same fear towards my kind as most of the small minding people in this country."

The bandit king bristled at that. Now, he would hurt her, Morgana knew it. For nearly two years she'd waited for the final blow, the hit that he took too far and accidently killed her. At first, the thought of dying had terrified her to tears, but now the prospect seemed like a comfort. She saw his hand coming and tensed as the open palm connected with her face. Her nose began to gush a warm crimson, the salt stinging her cracked lips.

"You will learn how to speak to me!"

The bandit king struck her a second time, and then a third. Her vision blurred and she slumped over. She just wanted the next blow to be the one to send her in to unconsciousness. Instead she felt strong hands roughly gripping her shoulders, forcing her down on to her back. Morgana's eyes snapped open in panic; of all the things he had done to her, of all the things she no longer feared, there was still one line that had remained uncrossed, one thing that still froze her heart in terror.

"Ah…now where has all that fight gone now?" The man chuckled cruelly. His eyes shone bright with lust and hate. "You'll go back to your cell now and behave, won't you?"

Morgana nodded frantically. "Yes."

He got off of her and smirked. "Take her back to her cell and see that she's fed a little extra tonight for her cooperation." Before they took her, the bandit king leaned in close and whispered, "Keep testing me Morgana, and perhaps next time I will give you true reason to fear." His eyes ran down the length of her. "For no man can resist such beauty for long."

They dragged Morgana back to her cell and forced the shackles back on to her wrists and ankles. The metal pinched comfortably, her face throbbed but no pain compared to how hard her heart was drumming in her chest. Freedom once just a dream suddenly appeared so close on the horizon, but the thought now made Morgana sick to her stomach. Freedom meant betraying Rúnya…..but betraying Rúnya…well that meant freedom.


	3. At the Gates

Amazingly, Rúnya had managed to fall back asleep. She woke up nestled beneath her husband's arm that had during the early morning hours been wrapped protectively around her waist. She shifted, enjoying the warmth of the sheets and the collected body heat. She moved in closer, unwillingly to face the day just yet.

The young man's eyes fluttered open, a warm hazel color to match his hair. He was Eldrion Tolcar, the fourth and youngest son of one of the neighboring kings who had aided Rúnya is securing her throne. Their marriage had begun from necessity; a strong alliance that had ensured not only peace but shared prosperity between the two kingdoms. Rheged controlled the sea ports after all, and Eldrion's kingdom the main trade route in between. But over time, what had begun as a political move had slowly given way to genuine affection…and now three weeks ago they'd announced the expectation of their first born to their people.

"Good morning my queen." Eldrion leaned in close and planted a tender kiss on to his wife's lips. He pulled her in close, holding her securely in his strong arms. He pressed a hand against her belly fondly; his warm brown eyes alight with joy. "How did my two favorite people in the world sleep?"

"Well." Rúnya placed her hand on top of her husband's. "Can you feel her move yet?"

"No, not just yet." Eldrion kissed her again. "You were gone earlier…is everything all right?"

Rúnya felt a pang of guilt for having disturbed his sleep. "There was another raid by bandits on one of the outlying villages." She told him. "Sir Kennard is sending men as soon as he can to provide aid." Rúnya said and tossed the sheets aside. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around herself as if caught by a chill. "Pattern tells me there'll be another attack, and then another. I can't stretch my army so thin and leave the city unprotected, but on the other side of things, I can't selfishly keep all my soldiers in the city and leave the villages defenseless."

Eldrion sat up in bed beside Rúnya and held tight to her hand. "Perhaps it's time to ask for some help." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her nestled her head against his own. "WE have plenty of allies who we could ask for a handful of men just to help us on the borders."

"I don't want to take from another kingdom's army to add more men to ours."

There was a knock on the door and their breakfast arrived. Kennard most certainly had a hand in preparing it, for there was more than usual: eggs poached perfectly, smoked fish, bacon, fresh fruit and warm freshly baked bread. Rúnya and Eldrion ate in silence, both completely immersed in their meals and their own private thoughts. Once Rúnya had cleared her plate she took a quick bath and got dressed, ready to attend to the duties that required the queen's attention. Eldrion left to go to his day's training, the two parting until dinnertime with a quick kiss between them.

Rúnya found Sir Kennard as he prepared to leave. "Uncle Kenny," She stopped him. "You shouldn't be going yourself." She insisted. "Please, there are plenty of other men to go."

"I may be old my little flame, but I made your mother a promise." He fixed her with a fiercely loyal look. "So long as I am able to lift my sword I will always protect you."

"I need you _here_ Uncle." Rúnya insisted. "Who else can I depend on for council?"

Sir Kennard mounted his horse and answered, "I've watched you grow for many years now my child, and long has it been since you needed my advice." He bowed his head respectively. "I'll return soon." Kennard promised. "In the meantime that husband you have best keep you safe, or else I will have words with the boy when I get back."

There is a commotion at the gates, and Sir Kennard charges his sleek black mount in to the center of the mass of confused guards. "What is it? You two!" He pointed to two of the guards. "Back to the queen! Now!" To the rest he repeated his question, steel in his voice. "What is going on here?"

"My Lord, she was found just outside the gates."

"Who?" Rúnya had shook off her guards and appeared beside Sir Kennard. For a moment the old knight looked like he was about to chastise her but thought better against it. She was a grown woman and the queen after all, despite his overprotective familiarity he shared with her. Still he tried his best. "Careful Majesty." He cautioned and looked at the guard who had spoken before. "Get this crowd back!"

There was a body on the ground, dressed for a warmer climate in tattered black robes. A hood was drawn tight around the face but didn't hide the large bruise forming on top of the forehead. Rúnya stepped forward, her gut tightening. "Sir Kennard…" She said after a few moments. "Send for a healer immediately." She reached out and pulled the hood away to reveal a familiar face. "Morgana…." She whispered in disbelief.

The crowd around her began to murmur in shock. Morgana's reputation had certainly spread as far as Rheged. It was the first time Rúnya had laid eyes on her old friend in five years, since the day she was crowned queen and Morgana was fleeing Camelot with her elder sister Morgause. Sir Kennard laid a hand on Rúnya's shoulder. "Majesty…"

"I gave you an order Sir." Rúnya snapped, an uncharacteristic anger flashing through her eyes. Her voice softened a moment later, "Please, the healer…" She turned back to Morgana and stared at the bruising. This was an intentional wound, one meant to cause a significant amount of pain. She wondered if someone had meant to knock the sorceress unconscious or just to stun her. Rúnya stood and turned to the gathered crowd. "I understand your concerns: but we have larger issues at hand." She nodded to the guards. "Our first concern is to protect and rebuild the outlying villages from the raiders…this matter…" She looked back to Morgana. "I will handle personally."

The healer arrived and instructed a guard to bring Morgana back inside the walls of the palace. "Take her to my chambers." Rúnya ordered. "It's more private." Once they laid Morgana down Rúnya turned back to the guard. "What's your name solider?"

"William, Your Majesty." The guard responded.

"Thank you for your help William." Rúnya told him. "I have an important job for you now: no one save for me is to enter or leave this room unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Majesty." The guard saluted her and took his place right outside the door.

The healer pressed a cold compress against Morgana's skull and began to clean the dirt and grime off her face. Once that was done he stitched the open cuts on her face closed and dabbed ointment on the large bruise above her eye. "She'll need a good deal of rest." He told the queen. "If you don't mind me asking Majesty, what are your intentions once she wakes up?"

"First thing is to learn who did this to her." Rúnya said. "Of all the things that we've heard she's done….I owe her my life." Her voice broke. "She's my friend."

"I understand Majesty." The healer cleaned his hands off and bowed. "She doesn't have a fever and should awake within the hour. I'll be in my chambers if you are in need of my assistance."

"Thank you."

When he left, Rúnya took a deep breath and called forth her power. The heat would have been enough to seriously burn anyone else, but not a _hearth_. She let her hand hover over Morgana, her concentration unwavering as she used her skills to restore the color to the older girl's face. Morgana's breathing grew stronger and Rúnya could see her eyes begin to flutter behind their lids. It wouldn't be long now.

"Morgana…" Rúnya said, a desperate edge hovering in her voice.

Morgana shot upwards, beads of sweat breaking out across her forehead and chest. She inhaled sharply like a drowning man breaking the surface of a lake, haggard and filled with pain. The shock of Rúnya's magic sent tremors down Morgana's body, like in her youth and the nightmares and caused her to awake screaming. Perhaps she would have started had her eyes not come in to focus. "Rúnya?" She asked, disbelievingly.

She had not seen the younger girl in a long time; she hardly looked the same save for those eyes of hers. "You're all grown up." Morgana awed.

"My friend, it's good to see you again." Rúnya fought back tears as she practically threw herself in to Morgana's arms. There would always be a piece of her that would be that little girl from the forest, the little girl in Camelot's dungeons who was saved by three brave souls, one of them right here in front of her.

Morgana hugged her back, squeezing tightly. Her magic allowed her to sense what most otherwise could not…her eyes bulged widely as she suddenly drew back. The bandit king had told her…but she had not truly believed it until this moment. "You're with _child_." She awed. Despite herself Morgana pressed her hand against Rúnya's belly and broke in to a genuine smile, the first in many, many years. "I can't believe…"

"To be honest neither can I…" Rúnya admitted. "Not so long ago I was a child fighting to preserve my own life and now…." She laid her hand on top of Morgana's. "But now I must ask you Morgana…what has happened to you?"


	4. Unexpected Guest

"The last thing I can remember is footsteps. Thank you." Morgana muttered as Rúnya passed her a steaming mug of green tea. "And then there was pain…it was so intense that my vision went completely black. I have no idea who did it or how long I was out for." She shuddered. "Or what they did to me when I was unconscious." Morgana's eyes scanned the fresh bruising on her arms.

"It looks like they had you chained." Rúnya noted and nodded towards Morgana's horrible chaffed wrists. "I'll have a healer bring you some cream to ease the sting." The queen took a sip of her own tea and leaned forward, balancing the cup on her knees. "What else can you tell me?"

Morgana suddenly found herself overwhelmed by shame. She found that she couldn't even meet Rúnya's gaze. "How much do you know?"

"I've heard many stories." Rúnya admitted. "Those who travel from Camelot tell tales of a cruel hearted witch who will not rest until the kingdom burns." The queen's eyes narrowed. "Others…they tell of the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, destined to bring back the Old Religion and liberate those with magic from our fear." Rúnya's expression grew sad. "That's the story I desperately would like to believe…but there are parts of the other that I know to be true." She then asked, "What happened to you Morgana?"

"I'm Uther's daughter." Morgana said, bitterness laced in her tone. "His own flesh and blood…not only did he hunt my kind, hate and kill them as he would have me, but he disowned me rather than spoil his image as the perfect king." Her teeth ground together. "The throne of Camelot is mine by right!"

"Did I look so angry when I told you the same thing all that time ago?" Rúnya asked. "I felt angry, I felt like I'd been wronged so unforgivably that I was capable of challenging a volcano." She tapped her fingertips against the ceramic mug and chewed on her lower lip, lost in thought.

"Then you understand how I am feeling." Morgana pressed.

"I do not know what is worse: knowing all your life your destiny only to have to torn from you…or to accidentally stumble upon the knowledge of what should be yours." Rúnya admitted. "But Morgana you made me a promise once. Do you remember?"

"Of course." Morgana told her. "I swore I'd never ask you to go to war with me. But I'm here now it seems for the second part of that promise; that if you could…that one day I may need you to preserve my life." Her eyes for a moment were the same as when she had been younger, happier. Back when she had first met the little girl with the long black hair who commanded the fire. "Perhaps the spirits wish it so."

"You're always welcome here, and to my protection." Rúnya reassured her. "I only hope Morgana, that in doing this I do not bring war to my own people." She stood up and nodded sincerely. She'd heard the legend that had formed of Morgana Pendragon…and she knew just how deeply loss can cut. When everything has been stolen from you…what have you to lose? She offered a smile. Perhaps having something to hold on to again could allow Morgana to start fresh. "But what kind of queen would I be to forsake my friends?"

"I'll only stay until I can arrange plans elsewhere." Morgana stated, staring at the tea swirling in her cup. She'd barely drunk any of it.

Rúnya looked at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry about your sister." Her eyes shimmered with tears. Grimmire's first move years ago had been to remove the crown princess, the heir to Rheged's throne; Aura. Her loss was still one keenly felt.

"Thank you." Morgana whispered. Her hands felt suddenly clammy. "She…." Morgana's throat closed.

"I'm sorry." Rúnya said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No one…" Morgana took a deep breath. "No one ever asks me about her. It's like she never existed." She shook her head and regained her icy composer. No, the _old_ Morgana…the naïve stupid fool that once was Morgana, she was the one who cried. The sorceress reminded herself this as she watched Rúnya cross the room. What would she say if she knew Morgause had died by Morgana's own hand. Her sister had begged her, assured her over and over it was the only way…but still.

Rúnya nodded to the fireplace. "It won't go out." She explained. "Someone will be along shortly with something warm to eat. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to see my men off. We've had trouble in the outlying villages of late; I just want to make sure the aid is ready."

"Of course."

The moment Rúnya left Morgana slammed the mug of tea on to the table. Her heartbeat quickened, threatening to explode in her chest. Beads of sweat peppered her face. She couldn't do this. How could she betray Rúnya? Uther, Arthur…..they had betrayed her first. But Rúnya's only crime was having achieved everything in Rheged that Morgana had failed time and time again to do in Camelot. She was her friend, the last she had. But if she failed the bandit king…Morgana shuttered. No, she wouldn't think about that. She valued her own life far too much to fail.

In another wing of the palace Rúnya sat at a table and let her pen hover over a blank sheet of clean, creamy white paper. She had been considering for the past few days to swallow both her fear and her pride and write to Arthur Pendragon for aid. Now though, with Morgana suddenly appearing that seemed almost out of the question. She did not know what had driven the two apart, what had torn that bond that had saved Rúnya's very life and dynasty. She almost didn't want to know.

The last time she had heard anything from Arthur had been a few years ago, when the young king had invited her to his wedding. Rúnya had wanted to go, but she knew that it wouldn't be right. Camelot, though more tolerant still harbored those who hated magic, even if the new king did not. In her place she had sent two gifts: for Gwen, the bride, Rúnya had sent several rolls of priceless gold and silver cloth. It was material fit only for a queen, and Rúnya knew it was a fitting gift for _this_ particular queen. When Rúnya had been a runaway in Camelot years ago, Gwen had made her a dress to wear even though the two personally had not had the chance to ever meet. For Arthur, she had sent a letter, reminding him that she was still as always his friend and ally.

Sighing, Rúnya put her pen down. No, she couldn't write to Arthur. She'd find another way to stop these bandits without involving Camelot. Her father-in-law would have to do, even if she and Eldrion hated to burden him with their troubles. She wrote something quickly and handed it to a courier. "Take this to King Rubin." She told the man. "I don't care if it takes you longer, but take the main road. Paths through the forest have grown too dangerous, especially for a man alone."

"Yes Majesty." The courier bowed, saluted and left her.

Rúnya went back to the courtyard and wished the relief team well. Sir Kennard eyed her nervously. "I should stay." He said.

She could have laughed at the irony. Only a few minutes ago they'd argued the opposite. Now, with Morgana's unexpected arrival, Rúnya wanted Sir Kennard to go. "I'll be okay." She promised her oldest friend. "I promise Uncle Kenny." The queen used her childhood pet name for the knight, the one she had called him ever since she had been four years old and he'd been her protector.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now, while you have daylight you should ride out." Rúnya offered an encouraging smile.

But as she walked the company ride out through the giant black obsidian gates of Rheged, Rúnya could not help but feel something grip at her stomach. It was not hunger, nor the soft gentle movements of her unborn babe. No…it was something she had not felt in a long while. It was fear.


	5. Sharp Eyes

A maid came just as swiftly as Rúnya had promised and laid out a selection of food for Morgana to choose. Morgana ate ravenously; warm bread, chilled fruit. Anything and everything in sight. The maid, a bit younger than the queen herself looked terrified to be in the witch's presence. If Morgana had to guess, she was probably the most junior member of the staff to draw such a lowly lot as to serve Morgana herself. When the girl spoke, she stuttered horribly. "T-t-he Q-q-queen w-wants to k-know if you'd like a-a-a b-bath?" She squeaked out at last like a frightened mouse.

Morgana looked at her own sorry state for a moment. How long had it been since she had enjoyed a proper bath. "Yes please." She answered.

The girl's face paled. All the maid had wanted to do was drop the food off and get away from Morgana as swiftly as possibly. "Then p-please f-follow me."

She led Morgana through the halls of the keep. Morgana hadn't seen much of the inside of the palace on her last visit, the day Rúnya had been crowned six years ago. Now that she had the time, she looked around in wonder. The walls seemed to breathe, a soft warm breath that made Morgana feel as if she was in the belly of a dragon. The color scheme was mostly red, orange and gold: the tapestries woven intricately in various symbols of Rheged, House Arwen and other symbols she recognized as ones left over from the Old Religion. Protect spells, disguised as decoration….clever girl.

The maid stopped outside a large marble door and ushered Morgana inside. The sorceress felt her mouth slightly gape in awe. The room was spacious, made of gleaming clean and cool white marble that reflected brightly in the midmorning sun seeping through the skylight. The entire floor was low, encased and filled to the brim with steaming water.

"Her Majesty's power keeps it warm." The maid explained, noticing Morgana's perplexing gaze. "Her grandmother, the late Queen Donella, had the piping system integrated through the palace so that staff and all those dwelling within the castle walls had access to heat and warm water in the winter months." She nodded to the left. "There's a much larger chamber used for the public; women and men switch off every other day. The heat kills any bacteria that could lead to illness."

"I imagine the people House Arwen for their use of magic." Morgana noted. "They're open minded enough to see the benefits and everyone profits."

"I'll leave you to it milady." The maid said quickly, having no intentions of speaking to Morgana longer than necessary.

When she was gone, Morgana slipped in to the warm, soothing water and let it wash over her tired, sore body. It'd been months she had felt clean, years since she had felt so at ease. '_You have a job to do.'_ A dark voice whispered in the corner of her thoughts. '_Do it fast. See yourself in your proper place!'_

Morgana completely submerged herself, holding her breath for as long as she possibly could. She opened her eyes underwater and felt the burn from the heat. Her long dark hair soaked through and wafted upwards, creating a veil between her and everything else around her. When her mouth broke the surface Morgana gulped greedily for air. What was she going to do? It was clear that despite her unhesitating kindness that Rúnya did not fully trust Morgana. Only a fool would, and Rúnya who had won back her throne and kingdom surely was no fool. Then why didn't she press harder?

The sorceress raked her fingers through her wet lacquer hair; tearing through knots that had formed weeks ago but had gone unattended. By the end of her tugging and raking, Morgana's hair was once again smooth and glistening. Her body clean, her wounds on the mend, she almost felt like her old self once again. She hadn't even noticed that someone had come in (probably while she had been underwater) and had laid a dress out for Morgana to wear. She sucked in her breath when she saw it. It was beautiful, on par with the gorgeous gowns she had been privy to all those years in Camelot living in terror as Uther Pendragon's ward.

Ward...Morgana scoffed. The perfect king, his one secret that had been his downfall. Uther, who had committed the sin of adultery and yet left Morgana to be punished for it. He could have told her…he could have told her long ago and maybe things would have been different. Morgana's anger flashed viciously at the thought of it. And her _mother_….the things that woman had hid from her for her entire life! The existence of her half-sister Morgause, her own origins….Vivian should have _warned_ her daughter what she was going to become…could have given her any advice on the magical gift that her own father would have taken her head for had he discovered it.

Not like the queen who had ruled this palace. Morgana looked around. It was like she was back at the Isle of the Blessed, where her sister had been raised and learned the secrets of her sex and of her craft. There were women like that here, in Rheged that had proudly passed that heritage on to their daughters, not hid them away ashamed for it. Queen Seraphina had died for her gifts, but she had at least left Rúnya with the skills and knowledge how to survive the cruel world she was leaving her alone in.

Morgana finished bathing and got dressed. The clothes fit her perfectly, and she found herself wondering who they had once belonged to. Not Rúnya, she was still taller by an inch or so than Rúnya. Perhaps one of her mother's old dresses. Or her sister's? _'No'_ Morgana thought to herself. _'Aura died long before she would have been so tall.' _Her heart ached a bit at that though, an ache for a girl who had died years before Morgana even knew of her existence.

There was a soft knock on the door. "May I enter?"

"Yes." Morgana swiftly adjusted the last ties of her dress.

A young man stepped in, clothed regally. Her was thin, but not frail looking. Strong, but not a muscled buffoon like the men she had been forced to keep company with of late. His hair was dark brown, thick and neatly combed back so it didn't fall in his dark eyes. He was a man who was brave and fierce, yet untested by battle, not yet void of a bit of softness on his face.

"Lady Morgana, I am Eldrion Tolcar, King of Rheged." He greeted. His eyes danced with curiosity, as if Morgana were a tiger that had been captured and caged. "Her Majesty had requested that…"

"You're Rúnya's husband." Morgana cut him off.

"Yes." Eldrion's face glowed. Morgana could easily read his expression, could see how madly in love this young king was with his young queen. "She tells me you two are old friends, and asked that my own men personally take care to see that you are well protected whilst in our realm."

"Thank you Sire." Morgana felt dread cross her gut. What would she do if she had to hurt this man, no more than a boy? Rúnya's husband and father of her unborn child? Morgana had killed so many faceless knights back in Camelot, cut them down as if they were bugs to be swatted at. She couldn't do that here, she just _couldn't_. "You're queen is very gracious."

"My lady is good to her friends." Eldrion agreed. Suddenly, his dark eyes seemed to grow hard, like the walls of Rheged. "I hope you do not forget that when you leave us here." His voice was pleasant, but Morgana understood the challenge; _Hurt my wife, betray her trust…and I will personally tear you apart._

"Rúnya has long been a beloved friend." Morgana answered without pause. "She is a good, honest person and such traits should not go without reward."

"Indeed." The tension between them evaporated. "The guards may seem like a nuisance, but I assure you that they will keep a respectable distance whilst you enjoy the grounds." _But they'll still be keeping a sharp eye on you_.


	6. Scream for Me

Rúnya was in a trance when the door to her study slowly creaked open. Her eyes opened lazily and flickered in the direction of the noise. "Sorry." Morgana apologized as she stepped in to the room. "Did I disturb you?"

"No, I was just finishing my meditation." Rúnya took a deep breath and felt her magic flowing through her veins. "Sometimes, I feel like a chimney." She noted. "The heat and steam, it builds up after a while and I need to cleanse my system." To prove her point, Rúnya exhaled and let a long thin stream of smoke escape from between her lips.

Morgana watched in fascination. "And it doesn't hurt?"

"I grew up with the heat, slowly your body gets used to the burn." She stretched out her left hand and let the fire spirit encase her palm. "You remember Ignis, I take it."

"How could I forget?" Morgana crouched down beside Rúnya, the dancing flame reflecting back in her dark green eyes. "He was the first spirit I ever met." She ducked her head respectfully. Indeed, the spirits she'd dealt with the last few years had been dark, far less elegant as the Arwen flames. "Does she have one too?" Morgana nodded her head towards Rúnya's stomach.

"Arwen's do not inherit their flames until they're five." Rúnya explained as she watched Ingis dance across her skin. "Until then, we're just like everyone else."

"How does it happen?"

"Usually at night. I remember that I was in bed, my sister Aura a few feet away fast asleep. I woke up, and I was on fire. I was encased in a blue-green flame, the heat prickling me like I was covered in needles. I started screaming; I was five years old…I was _second_ born. This rarely ever happened. Aura shot up in bed and watched as Ignis chose me." Rúnya chuckled. "She was delighted. Aura explained to me what had happened and took me to see our mother. We had a feast the next day to celebrate. That was the last memory I have of all of us together; my mother, sister and my father."

Rúnya stood up. "Your magic is so much more than it was last time I saw you." She said. "Will you show me?" Her eyes glittered with mischief. "Please?"

"Most of my skills…are more _combative_." Morgana admitted. "Except for one thing…" She held out her palm and emitted a soft green glow. "My healing skills have vastly improved."

Rúnya looked on in awe. "I can't heal." She admitted. "I can use my fire to cauterize wounds and sterile tools, water and the like. But I cannot directly heal anything. I don't have your gifts."

Morgana smiled. There were few left alive who would call her power 'gifts'. Rúnya was the last person who valued Morgana as a friend, not as someone to use as a pawn or who saw the potential destructive powers of her magic. "So, tell me…is ruling all you hoped it would be?"

"It has." Rúnya admitted but her brow became furrowed. "Though admittedly it's been far harder than I originally thought it would be. Impossible to keep everyone happy." She smiled lightly. "But the kingdom has prospered, and I hope soon this bandit problem will be at an end." Rúnya noticed as Morgana unconsciously began rubbing at the angry red sores encircling her wrists. "How did they catch you?"

Morgana leaned back a bit. How long had it been since that day? "I was gathering herbs a few yards from the hut I was staying in. I was preparing to move on, find another space to live in for a few months before moving on again. I thought I would be safer if I kept on moving. I heard them coming, but there were so many that by the time they all fell upon me, someone had managed to knock me unconscious. When I woke up, I was a prisoner." She shuddered. "That was almost a year ago. I was so sure that they'd kill me." Morgana touched a tender point above her shoulder. "I fought them for weeks, as hard as I could so they couldn't inject me with whatever it was that blocked my magic. But as the months rolled on, I knew fighting was a waste of strength."

"They were able to stop your magic?" Rúnya's eyes grew wide. "How is this possible?"

"Apparently there are potions, recipes in old books. How a lowly bandit discovered them…" Morgana shook her head. "I don't know what he wanted from me other than the pleasure he took in seeing me suffer. Every night I would pray to die in my sleep, to not have to be awoken and forced to live through another day. I taunted as best I could, hoping he'd lose restraint and kill me, but he never did." She sighed. "He knocked me out plenty of times, but even that seemed calculated."

"Why did they let you go?"

"Perhaps they grew bored of me." Morgana said quickly. She could taste the lie, sour on the tip of her tongue. "Fate, left me here." Rúnya stood up and went to a window. She let the fresh salt air spray against her face, calm her down. Morgana followed and stared in amazement. "It's all sea?"

"This wing of the castle looks out in to the harbor." Rúnya noted. "Sometimes, in the early morning you can see the traders and fishermen leaving their ports. The sun is like a ball of fire, the water orange and red as it reflects the first rays back."

"The sea trade here must be strong."

"It is, ships are probably our main method of imports and exports. Luckily though, there's plentiful game in the surrounding forests not too far away, so we all don't get thoroughly sick of eating fish and shellfish."

So, that was what the bandits were after; Rheged controlled the sea trade which was where the gold came from. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

That night, Morgana slipped away from the chambers Rúnya had provided for her and met the bandit king's messenger on the outskirts of the town. "Have you good news for me Morgana?" The man asked, his eyes yellow in the moonlight. His face made Morgana sick.

"You think one day will be enough? I haven't even scratched the surface." Morgana sneered. "Wise people do not trust so easily. Rúnya may be glad to see me again, but she still does not trust me as she once did. That…well _that_ will take some patience on your part."

The bandit restrained himself. If he struck her now, he wouldn't stop and he couldn't very well send Morgana back to the castle covered in fresh bruises. That would most certainly draw questions, unwanted attention. "You should count yourself lucky that my men still have some work of their own in the coming days." He said slowly, his words like ice. "Or else I'd have you sniveling for mercy."

"I don't think so." Morgana's eyes flashed gold and the bandit was sent reeling backwards. "You see, I'm not playing your game anymore. Or did you forget? When you sent me to Rheged, you're men couldn't block my magic anymore…" She laughed cruelly. "And as much as I'd love twisting you, breaking you piece by piece until you were nothing more than a sad husk of the man you are now…well I'm in a hurry."

And so she killed him. Quick and painlessly, which was far more than the man had deserved in Morgana's opinion. Certainly, this would bring repercussions, but now she had no intentions of being the helpless puppet the bandit king had tried to make her. Using her magic again brought new strength, new life to her body. Yes, _this_ was how things were supposed to be for her.

She was Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and destined to bring back the Old Religion, rightful Queen of Camelot. But the last thing she would ever be was someone else's puppet.

That was until, in her gloating she didn't even know the bandit king was upon her until she felt the press of steel dig in to her hip. "Treacherous wench." He growled, driving the tip in a bit deeper, twisting. "I should gut you for this."

Morgana tensed. Whatever they had been injecting her with the past year, she knew he had coated his blade with the same substance. She could feel the burn raging through her blood as it blocked her magic. _No._ She thought. _Damn it to Hell…no no no no!_

"I will hurt you for this." The bandit king said. His voice was soft, with made it all the more terrifying. "I will make you scream for the mother who bore you, I will make you cry tears of blood."

Terror rising in her chest, Morgana only smirked. "And how shall I explain to Queen Rúnya how I obtain such injuries?"

"Oh, you see Morgana, a man of my talents knows ways to keep that pretty face of yours unscathed." The bandit king stroked her face. She was losing blood, and it was making her weak. "I'm going to make you scream now Morgana."


	7. Tell Me

When Morgana limped back to her chambers it was nearly dawn. She flopped down on the soft mattress, her body screaming in pain even as she reached down and gingerly pulled the silk sheets up and around her waist. It had been a long night, much longer than any she could recall in recent memory. The bandit king had been true to his boasting; there wasn't a new scratch on her, just fresh pain. Morgana's throat was horribly hoarse from screaming, that too had been a promise the man had kept. But this new pain only confused Morgana even more so than the situation had before: How could she betray Rúnya to these men? How could _she_ keep on suffering at their hands when she knew the way out?

Morgana pressed her head against her pillow and shut her eyes. Sleep… that was what she needed. Her wrist still felt naked from where Morgause's bracelet once had hugged around the flesh, providing her with the nightly protection she needed to keep the nightmares away. She let her body sink in to the mattress, enveloping her like a cloud.

It seemed she had only shut her eyes for a moment before she heard Rúnya's voice in the hallway. Groggy, Morgana forced herself out of bed and her body straight as she reached for the door handle. "Good morning." She murmured; sleep still thick in her voice.

Rúnya was dressed for riding; she'd replaced her usual white dress with a light tan one, which was more fit for horseback. "Good morning!" Rúnya said brightly. "Would you like to join me? I'm off to the woods for a little while."

Morgana thought that if by some miracle she could get her body on a horse, it would surely break apart once any actual riding took place. But the look in Rúnya's eyes, the same childish excitement that Morgana had first seen six years ago convinced her. "Of course." Her body ached at the thought of just making the walk back to her bed. "I'll be ready in a moment."

"I'll meet you in the courtyard." Rúnya answered with a nod of your head. "And I'll send the stable master right away to find you a horse." Her face flushed with joy.

Rúnya's horse was a sleek white mare, the same one she had rode in to battle when she had reclaimed Rheged from her step-father Grimmire. She rubbed her muzzle and let the horse nibble a carrot from the palm of her hand. The white mare neighed in appreciation and nudged her large head against the queen's shoulder. "Okay, you greedy thing you." She pulled the hidden carrot from her pocket. "But just remember; now there's none for later."

From the corner of her eye she saw Morgana approaching. Her step was slower, as if every movement caused her inconceivable anguish. When had that happened? Rúnya knew that she surely would have noticed such pain in her friend's face if it had been there yesterday. Another sickening thought crept in to Rúnya's mind: Had Morgana managed to sneak out of the castle last night? True enough, the sorceress was not a prisoner, she was a guest. But still, how had she managed to evade her own guards?

"Ready?" Rúnya clicked her tongue and another horse appeared in to view. "This is Noralier." Rúnya introduced. "She's a good, strong horse and she knows the terrain."

Morgana was greeted by a friendly nudge to the shoulder by the horse. "Hello there." Morgana gave the horse a fond pat. She missed her old horse that she had had to leave behind in Camelot. She swung herself up on to the saddle. "Where are we headed Your Majesty?"

"There are several paths through the forest we can take." Rúnya waved off her guard that had been preparing to escort her. "No need Draco, Morgana and I will be fine on our own."

"You're sure Majesty?"

"We'll be fine." Rúnya promised. She climbed on top of her horse and slightly tapped her heels in to her side. "C'mon Arc." She said brightly. "Off we go."

Each bump in the terrain sent pain shooting up Morgana's body. Even her fingernails felt as if they were aching. Rúnya rode a few paces ahead, her back to Morgana. The two rode in silence for a few moments before she turned around and asked, "How did you manage to get out of the palace last night Morgana?"

Morgana halted. "What are you asking?"

"Someone _hurt_ you last night Morgana." Rúnya said firmly. "Do you think I'm blind?"

"I…."

"Or did someone get _in_ to my walls…into my _home_ and do this to you?" Rúnya's eyes were sad. "As unsettling a thought that is…I cannot lie to you and say I wouldn't prefer it…prefer that you didn't do this on your own accord." She gripped the reigns tightly. "Tell me Morgana."

"Queen Rúnya!" A voice erupted through the forest. Morgana and Rúnya turned, only to see the bandit king and his men encroaching on them. The bandit king grinned viciously. "Well, well! Look at you, truly Seraphina's daughter." The way he said even the compliment sounded cruel.

"Leave her!" Morgana snapped. "You swore to me she'd be unharmed."

_"__Blæst!" _

A wave of fire tore through the undergrowth. The foliage was untouched, but the men on the outskirts of the circle of bandits screamed in agony. "I'll roast you Crocus!" Rúnya hissed. Even her eyes seemed on fire.

"You know him?" Morgana asked.

"One of Grimmire's dogs…turned bandit after the usurper fell." Rúnya reached for her sword. "The one who's responsible for raiding my villages!" Her gaze turned to Morgana and lost none of it's heat in the process. "And took you as well, so it seems."

"Rúnya…"

"If you still consider us friends Morgana…if we still have what we once did then please, honor me with the truth."

"Freedom." Morgana whispered. "He promised he just wanted gold…he swore he wouldn't hurt you."

"You can't trust a wicked thing." Rúnya glowered.

Morgana's heart stabbed with grief. Wicked? Was Rúnya speaking about her? She wouldn't blame the young queen if she hated her now…just like the others. But it still hurt all the same. Rúnya leaped off her horse, murder in her eyes. "Last chance Crocus." She warned. "Leave my kingdom, back to the pits that spawned you." She drew her sword."And do not return."

The bandit king laughed and retrieved his own weapon. "I'll tear you apart witch."

Morgana swiftly leapt from her horse: enough was enough. She put herself between Rúnya and Crocus, magic or no magic she would not let this threat go unanswered any longer. "You will do no such thing."

"Might I remind you Morgana, you have no magic." The bandit king grinned. "And after last night, how can you even stand straight?" The men around him laughed.

"You won't touch her."

Rúnya looked at Morgana, a flush of relief rushing through her veins. At last she saw the spark of the woman she had met those years ago: the Morgana who had helped nurse her back to health, given her food and had been there when Uther had tossed them both in the dungeons. Rúnya saw the same look, the same fierce protective stare that she had seen when Morgana had tried and save Rúnya from Uther's pyre.

Morgana glared at the bandit king, the man who had tormented her for nearly two years. For a moment she looked over at Rúnya and her eyes flashed again, softer. "You're the last I can count myself loyal to." She said. "And I won't betray that."

The queen nodded and drew her power forward, directing the flow with the first three fingers of her left hand._ "Hrothgar!"_ It shot like an arrow, straight and lethal but Crocus deflected it with his blade. Still, it was enough to send him flying backwards. "LEAVE!" she warned.

Crocus and his men scattered like dead leaves in the wind, their boots echoing as they tore through the forest. "They'll be back." Morgana warned.

"I'll be ready." Rúnya was livid with rage. She looked at Morgana. "They'll kill you, you know that don't you? Unless we kill them first." She chuckled. "You've broken you're promise Morgana: Seems I'll have to go to war for you afterall."


	8. Merlin's Quest

Arthur looked at Percival over his stack of papers. "Rheged?" The kind asked solemnly. "You're sure."

"Yes Sire." The knight answered firmly. "According to reports, Morgana was last seen at the border of Rheged less than five days passed." Percival waited a moment before asking, "Shall I send men?"

"No." Arthur said swiftly. His eyes flickered across the room and met Merlin's. "That will be all for now, Merlin stay for a moment would you?"

As the knights filed out, Merlin waited for the door to completely shut tight before saying, "You know exactly what she's doing." He crossed the room and stood beside Arthur's chair. "Morgana knows that Rúnya will not hesitate to help her. And you know that Rúnya won't turn Morgana away, even if she's heard all she's done: She has a debt to pay."

"Perhaps." Arthur agreed. "But Rúnya is a queen now Merlin; she has her own kingdom's safety to worry. But I can't just write to her asking her to betray and hand over Morgana anymore than I can send men to ride out there and take her by force."

"Rúnya owes _you_ her life." Merlin reminded his king. "You were the one who took her back to Rheged, the one who helped her win back her throne." He curled his hands in to fists. "Let me go." He suggested. "Maybe she'll listen to me, maybe Rúnya will agree to help us instead of Morgana."

"If you're still hoping for the fact she's sweet for you, I hate to be the one to break it to you Merlin but last I heard Rúnya was happily married." Arthur teased, his face jovial a moment before it returned to its former seriousness. "And anyway, you're no dignitary." Arthur laced his fingers together and tried to think. "On one hand, Rheged is our friend and ally but on the other…this could be our last chance for a long while to find Morgana. The only problems with that are the fact her power has probably become far stronger in the last three years, and that Rúnya will not want to just hand her over to our guards."

"Even after all she's done?" Merlin insisted.

"Rúnya was a displaced heir, a rightful ruler and cast in to exile by her step-father until we helped her win it back by blood and conquest. She had a birthright that was stolen from her. Morgana is my elder sister, illegitimate or no, who is to guess that Rúnya is not sympathetic towards her cause more than she is to ours."

"She swore that she was still our friend." Merlin reminded him.

"And she apparently is still Morgana's. Who am I to make her chose? Not a king asking a queen to hand over a criminal, but one friend asking her to betray another." Arthur sighed. "And I wouldn't expect her to."

"So…" Merlin pressed. "What will you do?"

Arthur considered his options for a few seconds and then unwound his hands from one another. The king looked up, his blue eyes tired. "I'll go myself." He declared. "Try and see Morgana's intentions, what she wants and how she is using Rúnya to get it."

"Morgana will kill you if she finds you!" Merlin exclaimed. "Let me go: it will be far easier for me to slip in to the common people than you."

"If you were anyone else Merlin I might agree with you; but _you_ are as inconspicuous as a black rabbit in a blizzard." The king grinned.

"I'm serious." Merlin pressed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Let me do this for you Arthur." Not only did Merlin crave the opportunity to find out what Morgana was doing, but he did want to see Rúnya again after six years. He grinned at Arthur. "Besides, if Morgana kills me you'll have a legitimate excuse to fire me."

"Besides the fact that you are probably the worst manservant to ever exist?" Arthur teased. "All right…get yourself ready and prepared to ride to Rheged." He stood and clapped a hand on one of Merlin's shoulders. "And Merlin? Be careful. God only knows how powerful Morgana has grown since last we faced her."

"I'll be careful." Merlin promised. "He turned heel and headed towards his room to start packing.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing once you find her?" Gaius asked as he watched Merlin tear through the chambers for supplies. "Drag her back to Camelot all on your own."

"Magic isn't banned in Rheged. If I find her…I'll take care of Morgana in my own way." Merlin muttered as he stuffed his pack with food. "I don't care how strong she's gotten, I know that I am stronger. It's not my destiny to let Morgana win."

"True as that may be Merlin, you may find yourself not facing just Morgana." Gaius reminded him. "Rúnya's magic is extremely powerful as well, and it has a great capacity to be destructive if she so chooses."

"No, I don't believe that." Merlin shouldered his pack and looked at Gaius, his eyes steady. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just be careful: it's a long way to Rheged and the way isn't as safe as it once was." Gaius cautioned.

"Does no one think I can handle myself?" Merlin winked. "I'll be fine Gaius."

He took a horse from the stables and headed towards the forest. After all these years, the paths that had once terrified Merlin had become second-nature after all the hunts and quests he had taken (and been dragged on) since coming in to Arthur's service. Merlin's mind began to wander, wondering for the hundredth time in the last three minutes what business Morgana had in Rheged, and what she would do to get her way this time. The questions gnawed at his stomach all day as he pushed forward, not evens topping at night to sleep.

By the time Merlin reached Rheged he was exhausted, nearly falling off his horse. The guards at the towering black obsidian gates met him with suspicion. "What's your business traveler?" One asked.

"My master sent me to collect him some herbs from market." Merlin lied smoothly. It was the best excuse he could think of, and Gaius wouldn't object to a surprise handful of Rheged's rare herbs.

The guards exchanged brief glances before nodding and waving him in to the city. The town buzzed with the same swarm of activity that Camelot always did: people at market, children running weaving in and out between the crowds, the occasional patrol of guards making their way stoically on their rounds. Merlin had to smile at the comforting familiarity of the scene.

He found the nearest inn, using some of the gold Arthur had given him for the journey and rented himself a room. "How long are ye plannin' on staying?" The man in charge asking while sliding the jangling set of keys across the counter. He flipped through until he handed Merlin the proper one.

"Not sure." Merlin told him and took the cold brass key and tucked it in to his pocket.

"Long as yer gold is good." The owner shrugged and turned his attentions to other things, no longer concerned with Merlin.

"Would you mind telling me the way to the palace?"

The owner jerked his thumb in a general direction.

"Thank you." Merlin dropped the few belongings he had brought with him on to his rented bed and headed back out in to the city. He stared up at the palace and shuddered. The last time he had laid eyes on it, it had been under siege and he, Arthur and Rúnya had been sneaking in from a hidden corridor in the middle of the stone foundation. But in the daylight, banners flying gently in the autumn breeze, it looked beautiful.

_Odds are good that they won't just let me walk in to the royal palace._ Merlin thought to himself. _Maybe I should wait a day or two until Rúnya comes out, or I can send her a message somehow._"

A vague worry in the back of his mind began to take shape, wondering who would find who first: him or Morgana. He heard a group of local merchants talking. Their voices were loud and fast so he crept a bit closer to try and listen:

"Bandit attacks all over the border…"

"The army is so far away…"

Merlin looked up in surprise. No news had reached Camelot about any problems on the borders or anything about bandits. Could this be related to Morgana's sudden appearance? "I heard rumors that the Lady Morgana is here." He piped up, keeping his eyes low.

One of the merchants nodded. "Saw her myself; she was in a bad way, left unconscious at the gates. Queen Rúnya took her in to the palace two days ago, but no one has seen her since."

"Why do you think she's here?"

A second man shrugged. "So long as she is with the only person whose power can outmatch her own, the woman doesn't concern me." His eyes trailed to the direction of the palace. "And there haven't been any fires the last few days, so I take it no one is dueling."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks for the information." He said and headed to the nearest tavern. He needed a drink and something warm to eat. Morgana could wait until tomorrow.


	9. This is Fate

The nightmares that had been kept at bay so long by her sister's gifted bracelet were back with a vengeance. Morgana was sleek with sweat as she tossed and turned in bed. Her muscles cramped, throat closing as if she were back in that dark hole and the walls had begun to close in all around her. The worst part had been being unable to use her powers. No matter what she had lost before, what she had suffered, she had still had her magic, her _soul_ and then they took that from her as well. She shot upwards and choked back a sob. For a moment she was back in Camelot, a frightened girl dependent on Gaius or even Gwen for comfort when these night terrors gripped at her mind.

She slipped out of bed and took a seat next to the still roaring fireplace. Rúnya's promises had all held true so far. The young queen had taken Morgana in to not solely her good graces but in to her protection.

_'I won't let them hurt you anymore.'_ Rúnya had promised. _'I swear to you that I won't.'_

Morgana had half-hoped to run, to disappear and never be seen in this realm again. But she knew if she did so that bandits would not simply leave; it was not her suffering she wanted, but Rúnya and her gold and the promise of what a dead or broken queen could provide. She squeezed her eyes shut. Morgana thought of how her heart had tightened when she had first laid eyes on Rúnya the first time. That little girl so tiny and frightened, condemned to die just for being born with magic. They were two heads of the same coin; two heirs that had been wrongly displaced and hounded for their gifts. She briefly wondered now of the little druid boy, Mordred. Was he even still alive? He too had been like them. Only Rúnya had risen through the fire and like a true Arwen now was its mistress.

Rúnya, oh how Morgana's heart had lightened when she saw her again. After all these years! The little girl, now a beautiful young queen. Morgana had noticed her belly right away, the slight swell, and the aura of magic swelling near her stomach would have been enough of a hint even if the bandit hadn't told her. Good spirits, so much had changed. Morgana felt a weight settle on her shoulders, one that she had not felt in many years…a call to protect a life rather than destroy one. She had helped protect the Arwen dynasty once before, but now she would help ensure its continuation.

Morgana slipped back in to bed, exhausted. Her body still throbbed with the memory of pain from the night before even though Rúnya's physician had healed the most grievous of the wounds. She could not stop her hands from trembling and Morgana realized that she was too afraid of what she may see to sleep. Before night had completely fallen over Rheged, Rúnya had come to her chambers for a long while. The queen had sat there and let Morgana talk for many hours, recounting her final days in Camelot and what had occurred in their long years separated, even the things Rúnya already knew. Her discovery of her powers, Morgause, Merlin's attempt to poison her, feeling utterly abandoned by all those she once loved and protected, the realization that Uther was her father, the attempts to take over Camelot…finally she began to speak of her imprisonment.

_"They found me, after Aithusa saved my life. I was still very weak and so it was easy enough for them to fall upon me. I was pathetic…High Priestess of the Old Religion and no more a match than a rag doll in the clutches of common vermin and filth." _Morgana had been disgusted with herself.

"_I know the shame of feeling so helpless." _Rúnya had said softly. _"You have all this power…and when you need it most…you just can't save yourself. Everything…every promise you were told and every hope you ever held dear to your own heart you see crushed."_

Little Rúnya…those brave blue-green eyes, like the very core of a flame, they'd been so strong and steady when Uther had announced her fate, her death sentence. She'd been seventeen, and she had been ready to do whatever it took to protect her mother's throne. Morgana had loved her the moment she had seen those brave little eyes staring back at her, so full so hope that someone like Morgana could save her.

"_If Aura had had the chance to grow up…"_ Rúnya had said, _"I would pray that she would have been like the you I met that first day. Someone who would do what they thought was right and just no matter what anyone else thought."_ Her eyes had grown sad.

"_But not the me now?"_

"_No one should be so full of hatred and sorrow."_ Rúnya had answered. "_But there is some of the old Morgana looking back at me when I look in to your eyes Morgana."_ She smiled and tapped her chest. "_Ignis knows, and we will do all we can to heal your wounded soul."_

In that moment Morgana knew that there was nothing, no bandit threats or chance of escape or even a chance at Camelot that would shake Morgana from her reserve to fight side by side with Rúnya. Perhaps if there had been no throne to return to, if Rúnya had been like Mordred then maybe the girl could have come with her and Morgause, she could have mastered her craft alongside Morgana. No one could have stopped them if _that_ had been the case. But Fate had spun a different web, but at least it had brought them back together.

When dawn crept her first rays of new light through the window Morgana was still wide awake. The pain in her limbs and her back were all gone now, a nightmare from the past. Her powers she knew would not return for at least another day. A nervous looking servant delivered her breakfast. "Her majesty, Queen Rúnya has requested your presence at the council meeting later this morning to discuss important matters." The girl squeaked.

"About what?" Morgana asked as she reached for an apple.

"Forgive milady, but I am not privy to such things." The girl left as soon as she could.

Morgana sighed and smoothed out the material of her dress. Despite all she had been through, she was determined to present herself to these other lords and ladies as a royal in her own right. She walked, back straight in to the council chambers where Rúnya and a handful of men were gathered around a map. "Lady Morgana." Rúnya greeted brightly. "You've met my husband, Sir Eldrion?"

"I have." Morgana said pleasantly and nodded her head. "Your Grace." She looked over and furrowed her brow. What Rúnya had spread out before her was not a map of the surrounding kingdom, but of star constellations.

"I had a scribe copy all he could see of the night sky last night." Rúnya explained. "So I could better study the signs this morning." She dragged her finger across the coarse parchment. She looked tired too, like she hadn't been able to sleep at all last night either. "Normally, it is simple for me to read the messages in the stars, but not now."

"What could it mean?"

"I think that there's another sorcerer in Rheged." Rúnya said plainly. "One who may know of my ability to see things in the night sky and is trying to block my view of things." She shook her head in frustration.

"Emrys…" Morgana breathed in awe.

Rúnya looked up, surprised. "Who?"

"The old woman…she told me about the one called Emrys. He is supposed to be powerful beyond any of us." Morgana felt a cold sweat trickle down her back. "He is…"

"Whoever he is, I will _not_ have him threatening my people and more importantly, my family." The young king Eldrion stated forcefully. He was a handsome boy, but right now he looked positively lethal the way he glared at her. "He is from Camelot? Did he follow you here?"

"I have only come across Emrys once." Morgana said. "But it is not an encounter I would soon forget. He nearly killed me."

"Then he is powerful indeed." Rúnya agreed. "I'll go in to the lower towns personally and try to seek him out."

"No." Eldrion said, worry cast across his face. "Think of our child, you cannot put yourself at so great a risk."

"I'll go with you." Morgana offered.

"No." Rúnya said firmly. "Both of you, your concerns are touching but I must go alone. If this Emrys is as you say, he is under my laws and my kingdom and I would be no queen of worth not to risk myself to find peace for my own people. If the man is of magic, then I hope he will at least agree to speak to a fellow member of the cloth. Ignis can guide me to him."

Rúnya dismissed them all save for her husband and for Morgana. "Now that all ears are gone, save for the ones I trust most I will speak frankly." She took a deep breath. "This power…whoever wields it altered the very Heavens to blur my sight. I fear he is powerful indeed, but friend or foe I cannot yet tell." She looked at Morgana and offered a tired smile. "What can you tell me from your encounters?"

"He is an old, ancient looking man. But you cannot be fooled by his appearance: he is cunning and not above trickery."

"I'll need you to come with me Morgana, for you know his appearance. We can cover more ground if we split up the town." Rúnya looked at her husband. "As for you, dear one, I'll need you to get our forces ready here in case the bandits return soon." She took Eldrion's hand and squeezed it tightly. "And hopefully soon we will all know peace once more."

"I pray for it." Eldrion kissed his queen and left her alone with Morgana.

They headed for the lower towns. Morgana took the west while Rúnya took control of searching in the east. The fire in her belly licked away in a mix of terror and thrill for she knew the power she felt now, the one Ignis was guiding her to. She had felt it once before.

Merlin.


	10. Old Friends

The chairs in the tavern scraped backwards so fast that Merlin barely had time to think before he too found himself standing at attention. In the doorway stood a woman; dark hair, soft pale skin and a set a familiar blue-green eyes that flickered like a flame.

"Majesty." The crowd murmured in unison. The owner of the tavern swiftly appeared from behind the counter. "Majesty, you honor us with your presence. How may I and my humble staff serve you today?"

Rúnya smiled docilely and nodded to the gathered crowd. "Please, sit. Go back to your meals." She encouraged. Merlin's instincts bid him to shy his face away, but he was not quite quick enough. He'd been too shocked to react that by the time the thought cropped up in his head, Rúnya's gaze was already baring in to his own. "I'm here to see an old friend." She crossed the room and nodded. "Merlin."

"I should have realized that your magic would lead you straight to me." Merlin blushed. She'd grow far more beautiful in the years that had passed between them. "I expect you're not too happy with me."

"You're a sly one Merlin, but not vicious enough to outsmart me yet." Rúnya sat down at the table across from him and grinned. "You altered my stars last night, didn't you?"

"I apologize Majesty. But I needed to get your esteemed attention." Merlin admitted.

"Old friend, I know why you are here." Rúnya sighed and her smile turned melancholy. "And I cannot give you what you came to ask me for. The bad blood between you and Morgana must not come to blows in my kingdom." She reached out and touched his hand. "I will never forget what you and Arthur did for me, and Camelot is still my friend and ally. But I cannot turn a friend in to the hands of her enemy, even if said foe is also a good friend."

"But why?" Merlin pressed. "Haven't you heard of all the wickedness she's done?! The people she's killed in her mad obsession? Morgana is evil Rúnya; she cannot be redeemed."

Rúnya's gaze grew heated. "Perhaps if she had been given the counsel she so desperately needed years ago…she would not have turned to Morgause." Her eyes were hard. "Tell me, Arthur is king but is magic a legal practice in Camelot? Do you think after Uther's death perhaps, if Morgana revealed herself to her brother, things would have been…different?"

"You have no right to judge my choices." Merlin's teeth ground tight together. "I serve Albion and the destiny Arthur and I share. You have no idea what it is like."

"I may not have felt the fear as a child of the oppression of those who hate magic, but do well to remember I have still felt the sting of that wound." She leaned across the table, her voice calm and all the more terrifying. "My step-father tried to kill me. If I had had to grow up in that environment I'd have been either dead and raped and forced his queen. Morgana had to realize her gift on her own, trying to gain control so that her guardian, head of the magical holocaust wouldn't tie her in the citadel and put a torch to her."

Merlin flinched. Trying to bring the level back to friendly terms her lowered his tone. "Rúnya, you know the struggles…have felt the fear and the injustice but you did not chose the path Morgana did. You understand good from evil and you did not let your gift corrupt you. But Morgana…" He shook his head. "Every day I regret what happened to her, but my pity has turned to loathing long ago. She damned Uther for his cruelty and once she found herself power to grasp, she was no better."

For a long while Rúnya was silent. At last she said, "She didn't come to me by much choice of her own Merlin." Rúnya curled her hands in to fists and set them hidden on her lap. "However much you hate her Merlin, you would not have wished on her what she has suffered. This, and the connection to the attacks on my own lands…I cannot help but feel Morgana's abuse was partly my own fault." She chuckled darkly. "Not mine directly of course; but I am queen of the target kingdom, and the bandits knew how much she meant to me."

"Is that why you are protecting her?" Merlin pressed. "Because you feel responsible?"

"In part." Rúnya shrugged. "And because she is my friend." Her eyes flicked upwards. "Wouldn't you do anything to protect your friends, if you could?"

"Of course." Merlin did not hesitate in his answer. "But I cannot forgive Morgana for her betrayals and her crimes."

"I understand." Rúnya pushed her chair back. "You'll do as you feel right Merlin, and I cannot dissuade you from obeying your heart. It guides you too strongly to listen to even a queen." She rested a hand on her belly. "But I will ask you, as I made Morgana promise me, that you will not bring war to Rheged." Her gaze darkened again, as if she drew all light from the room. "And if you think to use…special means to enact your plans and harm Morgana Merlin…just kindly remember that I hold the power of the heavens within me." She traced her finger across the table. "Fire can be…so _unpredictable_."

"So you have taken Morgana's side."

"I take no sides in your matter." Rúnya snapped. "Morgana has never wronged me nor broken our bonds of friendship and I will not treat her as if she has. I will not be the one to poison her soul."

Merlin felt the stab keenly. As furious as he was, he could not blame Rúnya for her feelings. She was doing what her heart told her too after all, as he was. He stood and bowed. "Majesty."

Rúnya nodded back to him. "Emrys." She smirked. "I suspect, despite our talk that I will be seeing you again."


	11. Black Fire

"Good news." Rúnya announced as she strode in to the council room. "Our worry over the sorcerer need not continue: turns out it was an aging alchemist who I gave quite a scare when I sought him out." Rúnya hit her hands against the table. "Now, for more important matters; what shall we do about the bandits?" The young queen looked from face to face.

"Sir Kennard returned to us a short while ago after securing the outer villages, and we have enough semblance of the royal forces to make a stand here in the capital if need be." Eldrion told her. "If it comes to that. But it is our hopes that the amount of soldiers we already have stationed around the borders will be enough to dissuade any more attacks." He looked at his wife worriedly. "But do you really think it could come to war?"

"Not outright. But as you know my king, we have been fighting a silent war with these creatures for some time already. Our people's lives and livelihoods are at risk and I will not stand by when I have the ability to put an end to their fears."

"My queen." Eldrion bowed low and kissed her hand affectionately. His young wife may hold all the power in Rheged, but she never held that fact over him. Quite the opposite in fact, Rúnya shared most of the important matters with him, and trusted his counsel. But there was a matter that unsettled the king now…Morgana who was still not back from the lower town. He only hoped that Rúnya's friendship and loyalty to the pariah of Camelot would not risk all they had built together here in Rheged.

Rúnya grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl and drew the dagger she kept hidden among her person. She dug the tip of the blade in to the rosy skin of the fruit and twisted until a chunk of the sweet pale flesh gave way. She chewed thoughtfully before looking at her husband. The room was cleared now save for them. There was fire in her eyes; Rúnya set the apple back in to the bowl and licked the excess juices from her lips. Eldrion grabbed her face between his hands and entangled his fingers in her long black hair. And then he kissed her. Eldrion pushed her up against the table and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. Smiling, the king held his wife close and let her nuzzle against his broad chest.

"It will all be alright." Eldrion whispered. "I promise you. We'll be okay."

Rúnya nodded against him and wiggled her way in even closer. "You're faith in me is touching. I only wish others would think like you."

Eldrion stepped back. "Who dares?"

"It wasn't an alchemist." Rúnya admitted. "It was Merlin."

"The sorcerer from Camelot?"

"He was trying to get my attention. Somehow, word reached him that Morgana was here. He intends to either kill her himself, or drag her back to Arthur in chains." Rúnya shuddered. "And I fear I may have to intervene. I threatened him, subtly, but enough to make my point. But Merlin is stubborn, very stubborn. I don't think he will listen to me; he barely obeys his own king."

"If he comes near you, I will kill him." Eldrion said firmly.

"No need for that." Rúnya sighed. "He's a friend too. Only now he knows where my current loyalties lay."

"With Morgana." Eldrion shook his head. "I do not see why you side with her."

"Because I understand." Rúnya looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I had my mother, and my sister for so much longer than she had either. Mine trained me, they taught me how to respect my craft and how to use it for my people. They made sure my magic did not corrupt me as it does so many others. Morgana was without such guidance, and let me tell you my dear husband; there is no greater destroyer of faith than the absolute notion of being abandoned by all those you love." Her voice turned firm. "And I will not sit idly by and let Merlin take unfair advantage."

The fire within her breast burnt fierce. Eldrion could feel her body temperature rising as her emotions grew stronger. "Shhh, calm yourself." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You'll find a way."

"I wish my mother was here." Rúnya admitted. "She could have told me what to do." The flame in her breast flickered. "I thought I could connect to her again…" She sighed. "Nothing." Rúnya felt the weight of all her obligations crushing down on her. "I need to rest."

Deep in the lower town, where the merchants called out and the taverns were packed to bursting, Morgana stood at the gates and stared off at the outlying forest. _I could run_. She thought. It was perhaps the most tempting sensation she had ever felt before. Everything inside of her all her life had told her to fight, except for now. Fight Uther, fight the enemies of Camelot, fight for Morgause, fight against Arthur…fight to survive. But she didn't want to fight right now.

She could go so deep in to the woods were the wildest of things and creatures were that no one could ever find her. Morgana knew that if she wanted to start over, she'd have to go across the sea and beyond before she found people who did not know of her. Maybe she could settle down, start her own family and use her power to help them. Maybe…. But Morgana knew that would never be; that life would never be for her. She had never been meant for such things.

_I could run._

Morgana watched the people pass her by. They knew of her of course, but they knew that their beloved queen gave Morgana her personal protection and so they left her alone. She missed her sister. Morgause would have told her that she was being foolish, she always had a plan. Rúnya had not hesitated to help her…even after the bandits had exposed Morgana…she had never had a friend so loyal. An outright war with the bandits would leave Rheged open to enemies…enemies with real armies. Morgana was sickened by the thought.

"Morgana."

She whirled around and felt her hair stand on end. "Merlin." She hissed. Standing up she felt her anger rise. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur sent me." The serving boy glowered at her. "To bring you back. That or your head."

Morgana scoffed. "As if you could ever hope to defeat me." She noticed people were murmuring around them. She swallowed and glared at Merlin. "I give you this one chance; go back to Arthur."

"Is your memory that bad Morgana? You should recall…I never do as I am told." Merlin smirked.

"Enough!" Rúnya's voice echoed like the roar of a lioness. She stormed forward and put herself between Merlin and Morgana. "I told you to _leave_." She told Merlin. "How _dare_ you?!"

"So is this really it Rúnya?" Merlin raged back at the young queen. "You turn your back on Arthur?!"

"I turn my back on you Merlin!" Rúnya hollered. She drew her sword and swiftly had the point hovering right above Merlin's throat. "You will leave my kingdom at once. You can tell Arthur Pendragon that I will not betray one friend, even if it is for the sake of another. Morgana has done nothing to me, no crimes accounted for in Rheged." Her eyes were pitch black, like coals. "Now, go."

Merlin looked at her in shock. "There is darkness in you Rúnya Arwen." He said suddenly. "A darkness I could not see before. You're letting Morgana culture it…her very presence feeds it." A chill ran up his spine as he realized Rúnya truly was not the helpless child he had once known. She was a fully realized sorceress, the power of the elements that bent to her whim. He looked up and met eyes with his magical equal and knew that she had made her choice. But then he saw the hurt in her gaze, the pain that hated saying the words she was speaking, a pain that begged him to understand; I must protect my people. Merlin backed away slowly. "Morgana…" He said slowly. "Was already gone when I arrived."

_Thank you my old friend._ He heard the words in his mind. Merlin started back down to the tavern he had rented a room at. He shuddered as he went. There was indeed a darkness in Rúnya now, but at least she could control it.


	12. It Could Happen

"You should have put his head on a spike." Morgana fumed.

"Funny, he seemed to have the same opinion on you." Rúnya said smoothly. "The important thing is that he is gone, and with any luck he will keep his word about Arthur."

"Merlin cannot be trusted! He's a snake!"

"Morgana…" Rúnya said calmly. "Please, enough of this matter. I didn't ask you to dine with me so we could discuss unpleasant matters." She rolled her eyes. "Those come plenty enough on their own nowadays." She held her hand against her bowl to warm her stew a bit more. No matter how much the servants heated it, it was always lukewarm to someone with the Arwen affiliation with fire. The queen soaked a crust of bread in the broth and nibbled on it thoughtfully. She found she had a fierce appetite that evening, and credited most of it to the stress of keeping her friends from killing one another in the forum.

"Thank you, by the way." Morgana said quietly. "I…I haven't had anyone in a long while that I would consider a true ally…let alone someone I could call a friend. Save for you. Even though you have no reason to be mine." She smiled. "My sister Morgause…you would have liked her you know. She was always so much smarter than I, always the one with the plans." Morgana took a bite of bread and continued. "She rescued me, after Merlin poisoned me that day…after he made me feel safe with him for those few short minutes." Morgana's eyes misted at the memory. "She could have taken Camelot that day, but she gave it all up to save my life." She looked at Rúnya. "What I'm trying to say is…I could never understand how she could destroy her own victory for another person, until you."

Rúnya smiled. "My sister Aura would have liked you." She began. "Aura was truly born to be a queen. There was nothing common about her, even when we were very small. Her magic, and the flame that resided within her were two of the same, like Ignis and I. Like your magic and your soul: forever bound as one." Rúnya leaned backwards and rubbed her stomach. "I sense that this little one will inherit my sister's flame and carry on that same spirit." She explained. "Is that how you feel? That you need to carry onwards with what Morgause started for you?"

"I do." Morgana admitted. "But her goals have become my own, and the throne was never her right like it is mine." She stared across the table at the young queen. "One day Rúnya, mark my words: I, Morgana Pendragon will take the throne."

"Why not stay here?" Rúnya asked suddenly. "Stay with me; live in comfort and safety, help me raise this kingdom to greatness, bring back the Old Religion." She grinned. "Go meet a nice husband, have yourself a handsome son. Let's watch our children grow up together, watch them fall in love and get married and have their own little one to rule this kingdom while we step aside and enjoy retirement and live all our remaining years in peace."

Morgana could not help but chuckle. She would like that, she would like that very much in fact. Pain seized her heart, squeezing tightly in her breast when she thought of Rúnya's words. SO long as Morgana was alive, they would never stop coming for her; her path was rooted in the darkness now, and she could not poison Rúnya as well. She too, had seen the flicker of darkness Merlin had seen today. All those possessing magic had the risk of it; the risks of letting the power seduce them, corrupt them. Rúnya had for a moment let her power take over. It came to those who had faced death eye to eye and had lived to tell about it. And after it took root, it could grow like an un-killable weed. "I wish I could little flame." Morgana said softly. "With all my heart I wish your words could be true."

"They _can_ be." Rúnya pressed.

"If I stay, I will damage you." Morgana stood and crossed the room, placing her hands on the queen's wet cheeks. "You're the last good, pure thing in my life Rúnya, and I care enough about you to do this." She kissed Rúnya's forehead and gently rocked her against her body as she had done so, so long ago. "Where I go, destruction follows. Even pure things suffer my taint." Morgana knelt down and rested her head against Rúnya's stomach. "Listen to me." She whispered to the unborn child. "You need to watch over your mother for me. She's a good, honest woman and a good queen. I dare say, you'll have a lot to live up to." Morgana swallowed and pressed on. "By the time you're here, I'll probably be dead." She looked back up at Rúnya. "I'll need your voice one day, to tell this little princess the story that everyone else will have forgotten."

"I promise." Rúnya stood up and threw her arms around Morgana.

"When I leave, the bandits will follow." Morgana said sternly. "My magic has returned to me, I can handle myself; you worry about you and your people now Rúnya." She smiled and touched one of Rúnya's cheeks. "You will _always_ be that little girl I met in Gaius' chambers." She prodded Rúnya's chest. "You won't let it change you: I know you won't."

"Morgana…"

"Shhh…no more little flame." Morgana ordered gently. "You go now; you dry your eyes and go back to your husband. You tell him that he can sleep easy again so long as he never hurts you or gives me reason to reign the wrath of the Heavens down on top of him." She chuckled a bit and nodded. "Our paths…they may yet cross again. Don't look at me now like it's the door's of death staring us in the face."

Rúnya grabbed Morgana's arm and turned it slightly to reveal an old mark. It appeared to be an old scar; a healed burn. "You still have it." Rúnya awed. She let go and nodded firmly. "Good, it will keep you safe."

"Will you finally tell me what it does?"

Shaking her head, Rúnya forced a smile. "I told you before: it's for you to decide when the time is right." She controlled her breathing and nodded. "At least go to the stables and take a good, strong horse. I've plenty to spare."

"I will." Morgana promised. She hugged Rúnya tightly again, knowing it well may be the final time. "May the spirits be with you Rúnya Arwen."

"And with you Morgana Pendragon. And with you."


	13. And The Fire Rises

"My Lady." King Eldrion bowed and took Rúnya's hand gallantly. "I am happy to see you're in better spirits this morning." He told her as they walked through the palace courtyard. "I know things have not been easy for you lately, but there's the comfort we can take in not having heard of a bandit raid in almost three days now."

"I am happy." Rúnya told him and squeezed his forearm reassuringly. "I'll be glad when Rheged is fully at peace once more." She continued to walk, the breeze lapping gently against her face. "These trees were planted when I was just a baby." She told her husband as they passed a grove of small trees, leaves bright red, gold and rust like flames dancing in the wind. "My father planted them to celebrate my birth; look how tall they are now." They stopped for a moment to look. "When Aura was born, these ones were planted."

"Such pretty things for newborn princesses." Eldrion said teasingly. "When I was born my father held a tournament. I'm told a man lost an eye." When Rúnya chuckled he continued. "I consider myself a blessed man Lady Arwen; I was not the first born son to my father the king, and yet I find my lot is the luckiest of all my brothers." He winked. "Most of the time anyways." Rúnya whacked at his arm playfully and nodded. They continued out through the paths that led them deeper in to the gardens where they'd be married. "I remember seeing you here for the first time; dressed in white and glowing. I knew that I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the five kingdoms and beyond." He stopped talking and looked at her. "You're still very upset Rúnya, don't think I can't tell."

"I'll be fine." Rúnya told him. "Everything will be well."

"You're afraid for your friends." Eldrion acknowledged. "And for your people. But the storm has passed now, and we can concentrate on Rheged."

"An empire that will last another thousand years." Rúnya agreed. She smiled. "No one will be able to stand against us once we reach our full strength." She bit her lower lip in concentration. "Morgana said her magic had returned but I do not know whether she or the bandits….no news is _not_ good news Eldrion."

"Would you feel better if I personally sent out a search party to go and find the bandits bloody remains?" He tried to coax her to smile. "If Morgana found them first, her wrath would have been deadly."

"And if they found her again?" Rúnya asked. "They'll kill her."

"These men were lucky once when they overpowered her. It was our treasurery that they wanted, and they used her as a means to get it once they were done tormenting her for their own twisted amusement. Your kind heartedness was abused by these cruel men, and I will make sure they never darken another village again."

"Majesties!" Sir Kennard came, sprinting down the pathway. "My queen, urgent news from my men stationed in Ashmount, a nearby village we sent supplies to. The bandits have returned, and they've taken over the village!" He nodded to Eldrion. "King Eldrion, if I may, we must ride in force and attack."

Rúnya nodded. "Yes." She looked at her husband. "I must go, and you must guard the kingdom from our stronghold here."

"Are you sure?" He leaned in and kissed her. "They are on the run now, and all the more dangerous in their desperation to keep their heads."

Rúnya said sternly, "Heads would be so unflattering on the citadel walls." She leaned in and whispered. "But, I will kill them Eldrion." Her gaze smoldered. "Holy water, couldn't help them now. No rivers, no lakes could put the fires I cast on their bodies out."

"Careful Rúnya." Kennard cautioned. "These men may be wicked creatures, but your mother taught you never to take pleasure in another man's demise. Even if it is tempting."

Far to the south Morgana was trailing through the muddy ground, determined to reach a village before night fell. She refused to spend another night frozen in the forest unable to sleep for fear of being eaten alive. As a child, she could once climb trees as well as any boy, but once puberty had made her spring upwards like a weed; her limbs had lost their skill. There was so much that had been said last night that Morgana turned over and over again in her mind.

_Stay._ Rúnya had asked…no had _begged_ her to stay. It had been a long while since someone had been concerned for her, for her safety. And more than anything Morgana wanted to accepted the offer. But she knew straight away, even before the offer had been made that she never could agree. Her presence would attract too much negative attention to Rheged; if Rúnya harbored Morgana, truly how long until Arthur declared war?

She sat down on a broken tree limb and rolled back her sleeves. The little scar Rúnya had left six years ago was no less a mystery now than it had been back then. She had some inkling, that it must be connected to the fire magic Rúnya mastered in, but other than that guess there were no further clues. When she had been in the bandits control, it had sometimes fiercely started burning, like someone was holding a flame to her skin, yet it never caused pain. It suddenly became more of a comfort, a phantom light when all others went out. Had Rúnya been feeding her the strength that had kept her alive so long in captivity?

There was the stamping of hooves and she leapt up, pressing her body as close to the nearest tree as possible in an attempt to blend in. The wind picked up and she caught the earth, musty sent but could tell right away that these were well kept beasts. Her heart quickened…surely not Arthur's men? The horses quickly passed by, tearing down a well beaten path a few yards from Morgana's small camp. She caught a quick glimpse, as the last riding went by, of the Arwen House seal of a phoenix. Rúnya's men…but…? And then she smelt the smoke as it rose on the wind. Smoke and blood and death and destruction coming down the path. That was followed by the clash of steel against steel and hoarse shouting from all corners.

_ I need to leave._ Morgana thought and she hurried to make her way in the opposite direction. And then, she recognized a voice in the melee: Rúnya. Her heart stopped in her chest, her hands went from flesh to frigid stone in seconds. Morgana did not think, she simply acted, turned on heel and headed towards the mayhem.


	14. Dree Yer Ain Weird

The sound of steel meeting steel crashed and echoed throughout the trees. Rúnya felt rage flow through her veins as if her fury had replaced her blood. Her long raven black hair streamed wildly behind her and she struck, her blade striking and paring before she ducked and the dance repeated itself. Her limbs sang with the sweet song of combat as she dug her sword in to the breastplate of a bandit. The grey steel was coated now in a crimson slime. Around her, the guards of Rheged fought valiantly, for queen and country. The sight of their monarch in the fray with them made their spirits soar as the men roared with terrifying ferocity.

"To me!" Rúnya bellowed.

The men encased their queen in a protective circle, all the while fighting back the waves of bandits as they crashed down upon them. Eventually, the chain broke and they were all once more scattered, each fighting for his or her own preservation. The queen felt her power coming to life within her, fire crackling like lightning as she scorched the first man foolish enough to try and challenge her. At her side, a man on the attack whom she had been preparing for was flung against a tree by an unseen force. Rúnya looked up at once. Morgana!

"I thought you had left." Rúnya called as she pivoted and slashed at the next attacker.

"And miss all the fun?" Morgana grabbed a sword from a fallen man and countered a strike that nearly cleaved her head from her shoulders. She summoned a burst of power and sent the man flying backwards. Her neck instantly broke upon impact. "Never."

They fought side by side together, dual silhouettes of deadly power. Rúnya's flames lashed out like a whip, snaking their way around enemies and setting their armor ablaze. Her goal wasn't to kill, only to burn them badly enough to dissuade them from continuing their pursuit. The men around them cheered as the bandits began to flee back in to the forest like wounded dogs.

And then, it happened.

Hidden in the tree line, the head of the horde of human filth, the man who had tormented Morgana and had threatened Rheged's security notched his bow. He had but a single arrow left, and two targets to chose from. But it did not take him long to decide where to aim: one death would in this case work much the same as two. He left his arrow loose, listening to the sweet sound as it sang through the clear path.

The arrow buried itself nearly midway up the shaft in to Rúnya's chest. She dropped to her knees, hands instinctually flying to her stomach. "Ignis…." She wheezed. The fire obeyed its mistress. "Ignis, ábradwian!" Like a shot, the flame leapt from her body and seared through the chest of the assailant, following the near invisible trail left by the trembling air that marked the arrows path. Bandit and queen fell forward at the same moment.

"No!" Morgana screamed. "Rúnya, Goddess no." Careful as could be, she wrench the arrow out. "No, please. Not you." She gathered the young queen in her arms. The Rhegard guards rushed forward. "Get help." Morgana croaked above her tears. "Don't just gawk! Your queen is dying!" She turned back to Rúnya. "Rúnya, stay with me." She begged. "You can't go like this." Morgana pressed her forehead against the younger girl's. Her stomach dropped: Rúnya's skin felt cold. "Stay." She whispered.

Rúnya swallowed. Almost part of her body felt numb. Her eyes flooded with tears. "I don't want to die." She said softly. "My baby…" Her hands still clutched at her belly. "No…my baby….Morgana."

"You're not going to die.' Morgana said firmly. "Not you…not like this." But even as she said the words, Rúnya grew colder still. A moment passed, and the young queen grew silent. "No!" Morgana wailed. "Come back!" She squeezed her eyes shut. There was a small burning sensation on her arm that she had previously been ignoring…but she could not deny the searing pain that seemed to be peeling her skin apart with the heat of it. It grew worse, until she felt like she was engulfed in fire.

_Morgana_. A voice said loudly through the pain.

_Who are you? What is this?_

_This is the moment you chose._ The voice told her. _The young girl's gift to you those long years ago has awoken. The flame spirit is yours to command, but how you use it now rests solely in your heart_

_ What does that mean?_ Her head felt as if someone were yanking her mind in every direction possible, pulling sharply until it all threatened to tear apart.

_ You now, in this moment control the spirit of the flames. And as it's mistress you may do with it as you will._

Morgana's mind suddenly swarmed with visions. Camelot, Arthur and his army upon a burning plain, the fire roaring as it bent to her will. Crops withering at her misery, rivers and wells drying to dust. Yes…she now had the power to destroy Camelot…she could _feel_ it.

"No." She said out loud and shook her head. _No_. She told the voice. _I choose Rúnya, I chose _her. Morgana pressed her hands against where the arrow had pierced Rúnya's skin. "You told me once, that I would know what it was for when the time came." She smiled. "This is a gift that I gladly give back to you." The power dribbled through her fingers. Morgana swore that she could feel it actually draining from her. The power…such ultimate power.

Rúnya's chest began to rise and fall again. Morgana could feel her heart, beating strongly beneath her palms. Each beat counteracting the feeling of loss as the power slipped away from her as it breathed life in to Rúnya. Morgana hesitantly pressed her hand to Rúnya's belly and waited.

She was greeted by a sharp kick.

Morgana burst in to tears of sweet relief. "Rúnya." She sobbed and held the queen close.

"Thank you." Rúnya whispered, her voice still very weak as she slowly returned to the world.

All that power…power Morgana had never even dreamed of possessing….it was gone. And she didn't even care. Morgana embraced Rúnya tightly. "You're going to be okay now." She promised. "Your guards are on their way, can't you hear them?"

Rúnya nodded. "You saved us." She murmured.

"Of course I did." Morgana smiled as if Rúnya had said something so obvious that it was comical. "You're the last person that I love: how could I ever let you slip away from me like that?"

"Rúnya!" It was Eldrion. He frantically dropped to the ground beside them. 'Thank the Goddess." He praised and gathered his wife in to his arms. "I thought….I thought I lost you both."

"We're still here." Rúnya promised. "Thanks to Morgana."

Eldrion couldn't help himself. He hugged Morgana tightly. "Thank you Morgana." He said, eyes misted. "You…you _always_ have a place with us." He promised us. "My wife, our daughter…we owe you everything."

"There are no debts between friends." Morgana said. She picked up the arrow that had come so close to taking Rúnya from them both. Her eyes traveled to where the fire had shot out and struck the bandit king. He laid there now, a blackened, unrecognizable monstrosity. It was a quicker death than the man had deserved. "It's over." She said with relief. Two years….for two years she had lived in constant fear of her fate at his hands…and now thanks to Rúnya, he was just another nightmare. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've had my chest kicked in by a horse." Rúnya chuckled, even though both Eldrion and Morgana could tell it pained her to do so. "But I'll live."

"Yes, you will."

Rúnya gazed up at Morgana with the same look of wonder she had when they had first met. "I know you did Morgana…you could have made all those whom have wrong you kneel at your feet. You could have conquered any army that dared challenge you."

Morgana nodded. "I know." It was all that needed to be said.

"Eldrion," Rúnya looked to her husband. "Take me home?"

The king nodded. "Of course my lady." He scooped her in to his arms. Eldrion took only a few steps before he realized Morgana was not following. "Are you not coming back?"

Morgana shook her head. "Not this time." She said.

"Goodbye Morgana Pendragon." Rúnya said tiredly, a soft smile managing to creep across her lips. "Our paths will one day cross again."

The priestess nodded. "I'm sure they will." She looked up at Eldrion. "And you….she gets hurt again and I'll kill you myself." With that, Morgana strode off in to the forest, her head held higher than it had in years.

Eldrion looked down at Rúnya, face pale. "She wasn't joking, was she?" He kissed her lovingly.

Rúnya chuckled. "No, I think not." Her eyes were trained on where Morgana had walked off in, as if her fey eyes could still see her old friend. As far as Eldrion knew, maybe they could. "One day…we'll all be free to live how we were born to live." Rúnya murmured, almost to herself. "_Dree yer ain weird."_


	15. Epilogue

The king and queen of Camelot accompanied by their small trail of retinue rode through the towered obsidian gates of Rheged. The capital city of the kingdom was nearly twice the size of Camelot, and was teeming with people eager to be the first to catch their glances as the royal party rode onward towards the palace.

"It's beautiful." Gwen commented to Arthur.

"Isn't it?" Arthur couldn't help but agree. "Though of course, the last time I laid eyes on this city was the dawn after Rúnya won back her throne from her step-father." The king turned to Merlin. "You never told me, did you see Rúnya last you were here searching for Morgana?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I did not want to concern her with the matter." He lied smoothly.

Arthur winked to Gwen. "Poor Merlin, I think he rather fancied himself in love with the girl once." The trio laughed as a small company of retainers, all wearing the Arwen sigil came to greet them.

Rúnya and Eldrion were in the throne room, which had been extravagantly decorated for the occasion. The young, raven haired queen was quick to shove aside proper procedures and tossed her arms around Arthur. "It's so good to see you." She said and drew back. "You must be Gwen." Rúnya dipped into a curtsy to the other queen. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you." Gwen returned Rúnya's curtsy and the two embraced. "I've heard much about you over the years."

King Eldrion by then had joined them. He shook Arthur's hand firmly before bowing to Gwen. "Majesties." Then, to Arthur's surprise Eldrion gave a respectful nod to Merlin who was standing only a few paces away. "I owe you men much, for all you did for my kingdom and my family."

A servant approached them then and passed a small bundle swaddled in white blankets to Rúnya. The young queen beamed with loving pride as she held her newborn daughter close. The babe had all the traits one would have expected to find gazing upon the heiress to the Arwen throne: inky black hair, fair skin and of course those tell-all blue-green eyes. Beneath the layers of cloth Merlin suspected that one would even find the birthmark that Rúnya herself bore openly, proudly on her arm. "King Arthur Pendragon," Rúnya said loudly. "May I present you to Princess Aurora Arwen." She beamed. "Your goddaughter." She passed the baby to Gwen, teasing that she did not yet trust Arthur to hold the fragile little creature.

"Oh my, what a little beauty." Gwen commented. The baby stared back, blinking up at the queen curiously as if to say. 'Who are you?' before snuggling close against Gwen's abdomen in contentment, deciding after all that this strange woman's arms felt safe enough to her.

"You named her after your sister?" Merlin asked, peering at the child over Gwen's shoulder.

Rúnya nodded. "I did." She confirmed. "Aura meant 'light' but this little one's name means 'the dawn'." She took her daughter back in to her own arms and rocked her gently. The baby giggled in seeing the familiar sight of her mother's face again.

Merlin did not have to ask who the baby's godmother was. He knew who Rúnya had chosen. In many ways he was not surprised: the babe was a child of magic after all, and would grow up with the teachings of the Old Religion. He only prayed that Morgana had enough compassion left with her stone cold heart to give this child the love it deserved.

That night, a feast was held to celebrate the birth of the princess, and of the friendship Rheged and Camelot so preciously shared. When the night drew to a close Rúnya retired the nursery and settled the baby in to her cradle. "Goodnight my heart." She cooed and laid a hand on Aurora's tiny cheek. "May your sleep be deep, and your dreams sweet." The baby's eyes almost instantly fluttered shut. Rúnya straightened. "Merlin."

"Motherhood suits you." Merlin commented as he stepped through the doorway. He snuck a peek as Aurora flexed in her sleep. The sight warmed his heart. "It's hard to believe so many years have passed since first we met." He smiled. "So long ago, when you were the little girl lost in the woods."

Rúnya nodded. "We had such fears then….and such hopes." She breathed deeply. "Arthur does not know your secret still?"

Merlin shook his head.

The queen sighed. "One day, we will all see the peace we've dreamt of for so long." She promised. "Piece by piece, Arthur will build the Albion the people deserve." She grinned. "Can you imagine the look on Uther's face if he had been alive to see such a day as this?" Rúnya chuckled. "His son signing a treaty of peace and friendship with a kingdom that embraces magic wholeheartedly. His boy…godfather to the crown princess knowing full well the power that she will one day have."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, Uther would probably die a second time from the shock of it." He knelt beside the cradle and ran his fingers through the baby's thick mop of black hair. "Especially considering the fact that he had you tied to a stake to burn, never could he have predicted you'd not only reclaim the Arwen throne, but live long enough to continue the lineage."

Rúnya nodded. "Perhaps one day Merlin, you will meet a woman worthy enough for you. And if you are blessed as I was, perhaps one day you will even have a son to be the next Dragonlord." She watched Aurora sleep. "What an alliance that would be for them." The young queen whispered in awe.

"My duty is first and foremost to Arthur's future." Merlin reminded her.

"Ah yes, always thinking of others." Rúnya clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "But a day will come my friend, when we are _all_ free to be ourselves including yourself." She reminded him. "You won't be Arthur's servant forever Merlin. One day, you will be the man that legends are told of through the ages."

"You really think so?" Merlin asked her.

"I do." Rúnya told him. "Millenniums will pass, the obsidian walls will fall and the Arwen line will be remembered only by those who bare the blood of the flame, but long after the walls around us have turned to dust, people will remember the names Arthur Pendragon and the great sorcerer, Merlin."

Merlin blushed. 'G'night Majesty." He bowed low.

"Goodnight Emrys."

Rúnya watched him go and stared back in to her hearth. The fire burned hot and bright, heat lapping off her face like the familiar touch of an old friend. Morgana was out there somewhere, far or close Rúnya did not know. The baby stirred. Rúnya hoisted Aurora back in to her arms and rocked her. "I have a story to tell you my love." The queen whispered softly. "There was once a woman named Morgana Pendragon," She began. "She was very brave, and very strong and she always did what she believed was right. Thanks to her, you and I are alive." Rúnya smiled down as Aurora listened to her mother's voice. She had told her child this story every night since her birth, and would time and time again long after the princess was finally able to understand. "Listen now Aurora my sweet, and I will tell you her story…"

THE END


End file.
